From Ordinary to Extraordinary
by Sharpay
Summary: On a trip to Italy the gang runs in to some unexpected people..including The famous Italian singer Karina. Now when Sharpay gets herself in to a mess involving Karina it's up to the gang to help her! More info inside. Troypay! ON HIATUS!
1. Trailer and Info

_Hey. This is my newest Story... Below is the Trailor for it and the pairings are undecided. This is my First Movie Trailor so sorry if it Sucks.  
The Rating my change later..._**  
**

* * *

**Sharpay Evans is your typical American girl…**

_Shows Sharpay Dancing around her room singing to 'Never Underestimate a Girl'  
Shows Sharpay boarding an airplane  
Shows Sharpay shopping in a clothing Store in Italy_

**Troy Bolton is your typical American boy…**

_Shows Troy shooting Hoops in his back yard  
Shows Troy walking through a hotel with Ryan and Gabriella  
Shows Troy talking to a Brunette that looks a lot like Sharpay_

**But on a trip to Italy… that's all about to change…**

_Shows Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Troy, Taylor and Chad exiting an airplane  
Shows Sharpay climbing out her bedroom window in the middle of the night  
Shows everyone but Sharpay at a concert in Italy_

**Starring:  
Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay shoving Gabriella in to a clothing store  
Shows Sharpay talking to Ms. Darbus  
Shows Sharpay and some guy talking on the street in Italy_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy looking through an Italian magazine  
Shows Troy following an angry Sharpay through the halls of a hotel  
Shows Troy and Chad talking to Ms. Darbus_

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan packing a suitcase  
Shows Ryan spying on Sharpay  
Shows Ryan talking to Gabriella and pointing to an Italian Magazine_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella eating an Ice Cream while following Sharpay threw stores  
Shows Gabriella pulling back the sheet of a bed and gasping  
Shows Gabriella pounding on a Hotel door_

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie**

_Shows Taylor glaring at Sharpay  
Shows Taylor following Gabriella threw the streets of Italy  
Shows Taylor taking notes as Ms. Darbus talks_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad divouring down food really fast  
Shows Chad swinging open a door irritably  
Shows Chad at a concert_

**And  
Ashley Tisdale also as Karina Bolton**

_Shows an annoyed looking Brunette –who looks a lot like Sharpay- exiting a huge plane with a bunch of body guards  
Shows a Brunette –a lot like Sharpay- talking to Troy  
Shows this Brunette and Sharpay on stage singing_

**In  
From Ordinary to Extraordinary  
Coming Soon**

* * *

_Well... There we go. That's the Trailer to my Newest Story. Troy and Sharpay__are the main characters.  
And Karina Bolton is an Italian Model/Singer... It'll all make sense in a bit.  
See My Profile for Karina's Picture and please tell me what pairings you want in your reviews.  
This is based on the Lizzie McGuire so yeah...  
Thanks for Reading and the More Reviews I get the Sooner I update!_

_Ashley  
_

**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey guys! Like I've mentioned in several of my other stories... no microsoft word yet. Infact, this computer isn't even capable of getting it back. xD Turns out our computer is twelve years old and they no longer make the model that this thing takes anymore. Thus, I've been forced to use my cousin's computer. Haha. No worries though... it's September and my mother said we can get a new computer "When the snow flies." That's usually around October or November here so only a month or two.

I'm not completely comfortable with this chapter... but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for forever and a half so this will have to do. The first part is totally unrelated thus far but yeah... it'll have a big part later. I probably wouldn't have even have updated but I was in a great mood (turns out I'm a decent actress, I got into Student Council, and I've been elected Tres. of our school. Haha. Yay!) and decided 'what the heck... I'll go for it.'

Anyways, enough rambling. Even though this isn't the greatest chapter, it'll get better and I'll update sooner. Thanks for the support!

**

* * *

**

**From Ordinary to Extraordinary**

**Chapter 1**

**_Saturday Morning_**

**_Rome, Italy_**

**_6:30 AM_**

"Karina!"

"Si?" A seventeen year old brunette spun around at the sound of her name. After spotting the person that had called her name the girl pulled her Berret lower and spoke her next sentence in English, hoping for not many others to understand it. "Publeo... what _now_?" She impatiently snapped, the thick Itallian accent still lingered in her voice. It was rather obvious she had been raised in Italy all of these years, and a wonder that she could even speak English. Well, that was probably due to the fact that her grandparents lived in the United States and how the girl adored England.

The brunette's wavy hair was lying long and loose underneath the glittery, black beret. She also wore a fancy black dress that went to about her knees and a pair of matching high heels. A Louis Vuitton purse was in her left hand and a glittery Sidekick 3 in her right hand. Some fancy sunglasses covered her dark brown eyes.

The boy, Publeo as Karina had called him, was three or four inches taller than Karina herself. He wore a leather jacket over top of a dark blue shirt and some blue jeans. His dark brown hair was left as usual and a pair of expensive tennis shoes were on his feet. He wore a pair of Avatar shades over his eyes, hoping not to be recognized by anyone but Karina. "What are you doing here... at the _airport_?" He also had a thick accent, but he spoke much quieter than his friend. Why he knew English? Well, having been all over the world there were several things he had picked up on. English was one of them. "We have a concert... at the colluseum in two hours! You can't leave now."

"No." The brunette shook her head. She cast a cautious glance around the area before continuing. "Didn't you hear, Publeo? I canceled..." She slowly lowed her sunglasses, just enough to let her brown eyes peer over them at the boy. "I can't take this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Publeo asked. He raised an eyebrow as if he had no idea what the girl was talking about. Of course he was just pretending though. Karina had been going on about the same thing for over a month... but he couldn't let Karina leave him. That'd just be disasterus... she was, after all, Karina Bolton, the Italian singer and model... and most importantly to Publeo... his partner. With out Karina, Publeo wouldn't have a job... everything was all about her. At least, for now.

"You know very well what I mean, Publeo." Karina replied, breaking Publeo's thoughts. She reached into the Louis Vuitton purse and set her sidekick down into it. A couple secons later, she brought her hand back out and placed a peice of paper into the boy's hands. "I'm leaving... for real, this time. I have canceled all preformances tonight and than tomorrow morning... other than that, you are on your own." She turned to leave, sliding her sunglasses back over her eyes, but than paused. "Tell Venice I'm sorry... I'm not sure when I'll be back. Good bye, Publeo." And with that the brunette continued on her way towards the private jet that was nearby.

Publeo watched her disappear into the jet before slowly glancing down at the paper in his hands. Across the front, in bright pink letters, read _'Publeo'. _Without even reading it, the boy stuffed it in the pocket of his jeans and sighed. Karina was gone... and if he didn't find a replacement or get her back, his whole carreer was doomed. With that in mind, he strolled off out of the airport to find Karina's best friend, Venice. If anyone could fix this it would be her. She was his last hope.

* * *

**_Monday Morning_**

**_Alberquque, New Mexico Airport _**

**_7:00 AM_**

"Excuse Me! East High Students trying to _learn_!" "Excuse me... But I need through." "Coming through!" "Get out of my way you idiot!" "Move!" "Quit Pushing!" "I'm not pushing! You are!" The complaints and comments of the East High Students all blended together as the group pushed their way through the airport. It was Monday. At 7 AM. And for some reason half of New Mexico seemed to be at the airport. Even the teacher, Mrs. Darbus, was becoming annoyed.

"I said move, idiot!" "And I said quit pushing! But we can't all get what we want now can we?" "Shut up, Danforth, and get out of my way! Ladies first. Baboons last." "Alright first off, I'm not a Baboon. Second of all... the ladies first rule doesn't apply to you so get out of my way!" The loudest complaints continued to come from a bushy haired teenage boy and an overly dressed blond girl. Both of which were now trying to push their way through the metal detectors at the same time. Mrs. Darbus -their teacher- stood on the other side, with a blond boy and several other students, looking impatient and annoyed.

"Can one of you _please _just give it up." An older lady behind the two teens asked. "I have a flight soon and I'd really like to be going..."

"No!" Both teens shouted as they pushed some more. After about 10 seconds both teens made it through and they ended up in a pile on the floor. The older lady let out a silent sigh of relief and carefully stepped over the two teens, walking off into the airport. Mrs. Darbus and the blond boy made their way over looking more than a little annoyed.

"Get off of me, Danforth!" The blond girl screamed as she hit her fist against his back. "I swear if you-"

"Sharpay." The blond boy sighed as he carefully pushed the bushy haired teen away from the girl. He wasn't about to let her finish that sentence. "You're fine." He pulled the girl up and let out a dramatic sigh. "Calm down unless you want to get stuck going to that horse ranch instead?"

"Ew, no." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Get real, Ryan." And with that, she shot one last glare at the bushy haired teen before shouting up the ramp to the airplane. "Get out of my way!" And then disappearing up it. Ryan sighed and slowly followed her up the ramp and Mrs. Darbus gave an exasperated sigh before continuing with her role call as they came through the metal dectector.

The bushy haired teen watched the two disappear up the ramp before turning to a group of boys that were trying hard to contain their laughter. "What now?" He asked, glaring at them. One of them, with sandy brown hair and blue eyes mearly shrugged. "Nothing."

"Whatever man." With that he walked up the ramp to the plane. The other boys slowly followed -still trying to contain their laughter.

Walking on to the plane, the group of boys soon realized that this plane trip wasn't going to be the funnest trip of their lives. Mr. Leon, the other chaperone on thier trip and also the freshman's Science teacher, was standing at the top of the steps with a clipboard and what looked like a seating chart. "Alright boys, let's see where you'll be sitting." He said. Adjusting his glasses over his dark brown eyes, he glanced down at the clipboard and seating chart. "Chad, Jason, you'll be sitting in the third row, infront of Kelsi and Martha." The busy haired teen and a brunette boy both seperated from the group of boys and made their way back to the third row. Chad plopped down next to the window and Jason sat next to Chad.

"Zeke, You'll be sitting in the back there behind Sharpay and next to Ryan." Mr. Leon continued. Zeke nodded before seperating from the three remaining boys and heading back to where Ryan sat. He smiled at Sharpay -who payed him no mind- as he sat down. "Jared, you'll be with Micky across from Ryan and Zeke." Another basketball player left, leaving only two boys. "Chucky, you'll be over there." Mr. Leon pointed to an empty row of seats two rows up from Jared and Micky and another boy left. "And finally, Troy, you'll be sitting with... Sharpay."

"What?" The sandy haired boy gasped. "Mr. Leon, come on! Surely I can sit elsewhere? Why doesn't Ryan move up and sit with his sister and then I can sit with-"

"Troy, please take your sit... Mrs. Darbus made these arangements, not me. And I think we both know that we don't argue with her." Mr. Leon said quietly before glancing at the two girls coming up behind Troy. "Gabriella, Taylor, you'll be sitting across from Troy and Sharpay and behind Chucky..." He continued on, but Troy didn't hear anything else as he slowly walked up to Sharpay. '_So much for fun.' _He thought with a sigh.

* * *

**AN: **Kind of short, if you ask me... but oh well. I originally had something better typed up but then I lost it. xD (don't ask). I'll make chapter two better. Please review now!

What'd you guys think of High School Musical 2, by the way? I loved it:) Although I don't think Ryan and Martha go well together. In all honesty, Ryan should be paired with Gabriella or Kelsi. xD But oh well... I can't help that.

Speaking of pairings...

Pairings for this story have been decided! Here they are:

_Troy & Sharpay_

_Ryan & Gabriella_

_Chad & Taylor_

_Jason & Kelsi_

_Zeke & Martha_

Now I'm done rambling! xD Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey everyone! This is my updation weekend. Meaning, inbetween today and tomorrow everyone of my stories shall be updated. yay! lol. Anyways, I've also got a new story coming tomorrow evening so look out for that as well. Anyways... here's the next chapter of 'From Ordinary to Extraordinary' and even if it is not the best, I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**From Ordinary to Extraordinary**

**Chapter 2**

**_Monday Morning_**

**_Alberquqe, New Mexico Airport_**

**_7:30 AM_**

Troy cautiously approached the blond that he'd be spending the next several hours with on this flight to Italy. The girl had already taken the seat next to the window and two large carry-on bags were tossed onto the seat next to her. She was glancing out the window and humming along to some song -that Troy didn't recognize- as she listened to her Ipod. Her glittery, white purse was sitting on her lap.

Today, Sharpay -the blond- wore a pair of tight fitting, white denium kapris. She had on a fancy tank top that had lots of pink, glittery swirls on it with a white background. As far as Troy was concerned the shirt its self was enough to make someone dizzy. Sharpay had her hair curled and lying loose and a lacey, white sweater was on overtop of her tanktop. Some dark pink high heels were on her feet and various peices of jewlery were upon her as well. As usual, she was completely overdressed... Troy himself wore a simple blue tshirt and some jeans as well as his favorite pair of black Vans. Nothing special.

Taking a deep breath, Troy extended a hand and slowly tapped Sharpay's shoulder. She instantly spun around, pushing pause on her Ipod as she did so. After seeing who it was, she glared and took out her left headphone. "No, I haven't seen your basketball bimbo friends. So leave."

"Actually..." Troy sighed. Maybe this would be harder than he thought? Shaking the thought aside he guestered to the two bags sitting on the seat next to Sharpay. "I wasn't looking for my friends... Mrs. Darbus and Mr. Leon said I was supposed to sit-"

"No." Sharpay interrupted. "You're _not _supposed to sit _here... _I specifically told Mrs. Darbus and Mr... what's-his-face that I _wasn't _sitting by anyone... I need my space. So no matter how fabulous I am, you are _not_ sitting by me... now move along." She stuck the headphone back in her ear and pressed play on her Ipod once again, turning back to the window.

Troy gave a deep sigh, he slowly reached out and grabbed the bigger of the two carry-on bags with his left hand. With his right hand he reached up to the compartment above and opened in up. After attempting to squeze the bag in with the other bag of Sharpay's that was already in there, Troy carefully closed the compartment and reached out for the other bag. By this point, he noticed Sharpay was looking at him but he didn't care. He grabbed the pink carry-on and hoisted it on to the floor infront of Sharpay. "Stop it, Bolton!"

"I asked you to move them... and you didn't." Troy shrugged before plopping down on to the seat next to Sharpay. He slid his cellphone out of his pocket as Sharpay merely glared at him. She muttered something down the line of _'This isn't over yet Bolton...' _but Troy -once again- didn't care. He carefully typed a message to his best friend Chad.

**_B.Ball14: Help  
Frizz.Boi.: No can do, man. You're on your own. G/L_**

Troy sighed for probably the thousandth time that day, glaring at the back of his friend's head. "This sucks..." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

**_Monday Evening_**

**_9:00 PM_**

**_Airport -Rome, Italy_**

"That was the longest flight of my life!"

"You? You weren't the one who was forced to sit next to an over dramatic blond!" Troy gasped as he and Sharpay slowly exited their plane with the rest of their class. Ever since Sharpay's Ipod died and Chad quit replying to Troy's contint text messaging the two had been arguing. Even after Mrs. Darbus threatened to have them both evicted to the hotel for the trip. Eventually though Mrs. Darbus had given up on getting the two to shut up. "_'Oh my gosh! I can't drink that! There's only two ice cubes in it!'_" Troy mimicked Sharpay in his best girl voice. He then added, in his normal voice. "Give me a break."

"Shut up!" Sharpay hissed, "First off, I _don't _sound like that. Second of all, who drinks Lemon Iced Tea with only _two _ice cubes? Not me! And Atleast I'm not the one who kept text messaging an idiot for help." She paused, doing her best impersination of Troy, "_'Help me Chad! I can't think straight without my basketball bimbo friends here! And Sharpay's too good for me!'_" Sharpay rolled her eyes and then pushed past Troy. She started to walk to the rest of the class.

"Oh yeah!" Troy shouted after her, glaring into the back of her head. Not that she could see him. "Well atleast I-"

"Shut up, Bolton!" Sharpay shouted over her shoulder. "I don't-"

"Silence!" Mrs. Darbus interrupted, glaring at the two teenagers as they walked off off the airplane. "That's enough out of you two!"

"-care." Sharpay finished her sentence under her breath, before giving a fake innocent looking smile at Mrs. Darbus. "I'm sorry Mrs. Darbus... but you know how... annoying. Troy can be." The blonde appoligized in a fake innocent tone. She was attempting to make it seem as if it was all Troy's fault. "It won't happen again... right _Troy_?" She added, turning to face Troy. As she did so her fake innocent smile became a smirk.

"Hun? Oh yeah... sure. My bad, Mrs. Darbus. It won't happen again..." Troy agreed, glaring at Sharpay before flashing Mrs. Darbus a smile. "Honest."

Mrs. Darbus simply sighed and shook her head. "I should hope not. Now time for role call! Shout out 'here' when you here your name._ NO_ goofy business."

"Bolton!" Mrs. Darbus shouted as she adjusted her glasses and glanced down at her clipboard. "Well of course you're here... how could we possibly forget?" She added, cutting Troy off before he could reply. "Evans!"

"Here." Sharpay muttered, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"I'm here, Mrs. Darbus." Ryan added in agreement with his sister. He sent Sharpay a look before turning back to his conversation with some other kids.

"Danforth!" Mrs. Darbus called out again as she scribbled down names in her black ink pen.

"He-" Chad started, but Mrs. Darbus cut him off.

"Neilson! Mckessie!"

"Here..." Kelsi said quietly as she glanced briefly at Mrs. Darbus.

"Unfortunately... here." Taylor muttered, rolling her eyes before exchanging looks with Chad.

"Cross! Baylor!..." Mrs. Darbus continued to shout out names and she kept regaining her replies. After she made it through the entire list of her students, she smiled of approval. "Alan, take it from here." She addressed Mr. Leon.

"It's Greg, Alyson." Mr. Leon quietly corrected her.

"whatever. Just take it from here! I need my coffee." Mrs. Darbus replied, rolling her eyes as she did so. "Be back in ten!" And with that she was gone.

Mr. Leon sighed. "Alright kids... get your bags and meet me at the enterence in five minutes. I'd give you ten but then Alyson would be back." He added the last part mostly to himself. "Hurry children! The buses will be waiting over at the enterance!" And with that Mr. Leon was off in his own direction, still looking annoyed with Mrs. Darbus.

Sharpay rolled her eyes before starting over towards bag check. Several kids followed after her. Ryan soon took the hint and was off after her as well... after all, he didn't want to tick Sharpay off.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Now please excuse spelling errors since I didn't get a chance to spell check. And please review. Thanks a lot and I'll update soon. 


	4. Important Author's Note!

**Important Author's Note Follows. Please Read.**

Hey guys! Alright, don't hurt me... I know I've been absolutely _terrible _about updating lately! I'm sooooo sorry! But this is mostly good news... I think. This notice will be post on all my stories and because I'm too lazy to type five different ones (I haven't changed! Haha.) There's a bit about all of my stories here. Please just scroll and find the ones you wish to hear about. At the bottom there's also a bit of info on a new story I'm working on just for all of you. Yay! Please send me a message or review once you read that. If you have questions or thoughts about the other stories don't hesitate to post those either. Kay?

Anyways, I got a new computer for Christmas and just now got settled in to it enough to go back to story writing. So here I am typing this in hopes that you guys will be able to forgive me and enjoy the updates that will be just around the corner. If you have questions or concerns just let me know As soon as possible. But now, let's move on to the news! Updates will be coming soon (unless other wise stated). Thanks for the understanding! The stories are in alphabetical order.

* * *

**Best Frien****ds: **What else can I say except 'I'm sorry!'. I left you guys in suspense for ages and ages. But I swear I'll make it up. Two action packed chapters are on the way! But what I need from you guys before I can finish those two is some thoughts. Should Momo and Corbin get together? The dance, should Zac finally ask Ashley to it? And Lucas and Nessa, what about them? But one thing I promise no matter what is some Zashley romance! After all, I did leave you hanging after Zac kissed Ashley... so what else can I do. Send any ideas you'd like to see As soon as possible and I'll see what I can do. Sound good?

**Chirstmas Surprises:**Oh my goodness! I have soooo much to say about this story. It's amazing and was super-de-dooper fun to write! I had/have the last chapter in my head but it's just a matter of finding time to type it. So I have a very serious question for all of you. Do you _want _me to post the last chapter or just leave it how it is? Seriously, be honest. I mean, it's spring now and who wants to read about Christmas? Although I am considering a sequel of some sort as well, so if you want me to do that the last chapter is probably needed. Who knows. Anyways, I adore the story but it's up to you guys. Shall I post the last chapter or leave it as it is? And about the sequel, shall I do it or not? Let me know!

**Friendship: **This story is one of my all time favorites to write! I appreciate all of the great reviews. Here's the news for it though. I think I'm going to scrap the current Chapter 2 and repost a better one. Don't worry, though, Troy and Sharpay will meet again. But I feel like in the current second chapter that it concentrates too much on Anya and Ryan. But that's just my opinion, tell me what you think! Should I leave it how it is and move on? Or should I redo it? Either way, I promise at least one new chapter on top of that! Ideas are much appreciated!

**From Ordinary To Extraordinary: **Over the past few days I've established a million and one ideas for this story. So it will no longer be on hold. I promise that as soon as I find the time there will be at least one new chapter up, some drama, and a bit of info on Karina Bolton. I promise to answer your questions ASAP! Ideas are also welcomed. Just send all questions/ideas to me and I'll make a special section for them. Thanks!

**Life Of An Ice Queen: **I'm not sure where I want to take this story. I mean, I am... but I'm not. I guess I'm still in a bit of a slump with this story. But don't panic! I swear as soon as Best Friends, Christmas Surprises, Friendship, and From Ordinary To Extraordinary are updated I'll figure something out for this story! Ideas are much appreciated but please just bare with me. Once again, questions? Ideas? Send them to me! Thanks!

**Junior Problems: **I'm honestly not into this story much anymore. Once I start something, though, I finish it. So It will not be deleted! It will, however, be put on hold until everything else is updated at least once. The only way this will change is if I can come up with some ideas for this story. But, at the moment, I'm in a slump with both 'Junior Problems' and 'The Life Of An Ice Queen'. So please just bare with me, but ideas are much needed (and appreciated!)

**New Story: **Alright, so I don't have many ideas yet but I know two things. First off, I have a faint plot which is a surprise. But I will tell you that this story takes place in Spain and that their Spanish monster the Chupacabra will be involved. Secondly, I can take this story one of three ways. Ashley (Tisdale) is one of the main characters. The others are the main High School Musical cast, Jared Murillo and Drew Seeley. Now here's what I need your opinions on. Should I make the story another Zashley, a Lashley or leave it a Jashley? All three have major possablities from my plot so that's why I need your help. At least a little Jashley is guaranteed but I want to know rather you want me to leave it a Jashley pairing or make it switch over to Zashley/Lashley. Or, there's a possablity of there being all three. But what shall the pairing be in the end? Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
